


Dreams of Promises

by SoraMoto



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, modern fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert dreams of a fairy-tale where he was unable to save his princess. When he moves from Germany to the US and sees his princess in the flesh he almost can't believe it. Can he save her given this second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ach, forgot to mention for the prologue it was inspired by Celtic Woman's version of Fields of Gold. Er and since the prologue for this is a detached one-shot... I recommend you go and read my story Promises, which is the prequel/prologue to this. I mean sure you can not read Promises, but this has a lot of spoilers in it I mean a lot of spoilers, right off the bat too, so go on, go read PRomises if you haven't already and then come back to this one. I'll be waiting right here for you to come back so don't worry. Did you read it? Ok then go ahead and read this then, enjoy.

"Gilbert! Get your ass out of bed, you're going to be late for school!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt, 17 years old and a junior in high school, lay awake in his bed as he heard his father screaming at him to get up. To be honest he'd been awake for hours, the dried tear-stains on his cheeks proof of that. He'd had another dream, more like a nightmare, about that other life. The one where he couldn't save his princess. He threw an arm over his face and tried to block out everything as he held back a chocked sob. He heard his door open and the heavy footfalls of someone entering his room.

"Bruder?" His brother lets out a sigh and Gilbert can almost see him running a hand through his perfectly pulled back blonde hair. "Vati isn't going to let you miss the first day of school."

"Don't care, not going."

"Bruder." The blonde walks closer and settles down on the bed next to his brother. "You had another one of those dreams didn't you?"

Gilbert pauses for a moment before nodding and uncovering his face, his brother nearly gasps at the tear-stains. "I had to watch her die again."

Silence was his answer as the blonde averted his gaze. It had been years that the older of the two brothers had been having these dreams. They always started out wonderfully. He would dream about meeting his princess and spending long happy hours with her, but it always ended the same. After a few months of happy wonderful dreams he would always dream of the villain killing his princess as he stood by unable to stop it. It always left Gilbert depressed for weeks, weeks in which he wouldn't dream. Then after he had finally recovered from his bought of depression the dreams would start up again.

"Hey, Luddy? Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"Mmm. I don't know. Perhaps we should talk to Vati about it again. We could find a therapist or something that could help you."

Gilbert frowns at the suggestion. "No way. I ain't going to some shrink. That is so unawesome."

"Then I suggest youget ready for school. Vati won't be happy if you miss the first day."

Grumbling out a 'fine' Gilbert gets up and quickly pulls on some clothes before heading down to grab something quick to eat, then it was out the door where Ludwig was waiting for him in their shared car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madeline Williams sighed heavily as she sat beside her brother in his red pick-up truck. She let her forehead fall against the window and watched the scenery drift by.

"Hey, sis, you ok?"

"Hmm, yeah. I'm fine Alfred. Just, uh, missing Ivan. It was a long weekend and we didn't get to see each other at all during it because of that family thing he had."

Alfred scoffed, "I don't see what you see in that guy. He's a total ass and he's always telling you what to do, which is so not cool."

Madeline turned to glance at her brother. Her sweet, innocent, happy-go-lucky, little brother. True he was only three days younger than her but that was beside the point. To be honest they weren't even blood related. Their parents had gotten married when they were each just barely walking. Even so they were very close. Which was why Madeline let herself get into the situation she was in. When they were in middle school Alfred had been bullied mercilessly. He liked comics and superheroes with such a passion that everyone else in the school shunned him and treated him like trash. Things were only made worse when Alfred made a very public confession directed at his one close friend Kiku Honda. Kiku hadn't reciprocated the feelings and the two managed to remain friends, but the whole school then knew that Alfred was gay. The teasing became too much at that point and Madeline had been the one to walk in on Alfred attempting to take an entire bottle of sleeping pills. That had been right before they finished eighth grade. Their parents had pulled Alfred out of school and let him finish the grade in summer school, privately.

When summer was coming to an end Madeline began to worry that the bullying would begin again when they started high school. That was when Ivan Braginski, captain of the school's hockey team, approached her and asked her out. At first she was going to turn him down, but just as she began to decline he interrupted her. He told her that if she went out with him that he would make sure no one ever bullied Alfred again. She thought about it but was still going to say no until he once again interrupted her answer, this time with a threat. 'Go out with me or I will make the bullying worse and he will be dead before Christmas break.' She couldn't refuse him.

That had been three years ago. Ivan was a senior now and herself a junior. She and Ivan were still a couple and Ivan had kept his end of the bargain. Alfred may not have been super popular but the bullying had stopped completely. He'd even made a few friends aside from Kiku. She truly loved her brother and if the price for keeping him safe and happy was for her to be with Ivan, then that is what she would do.

"Yo, sis. We're here."

Alfred was waving his hand in front of Madeline's face, trying to get her attention.

"So sorry Al. I just spaced out there for a moment."

"Alright, I guess that's fine. Oh hey, Arthur's invited me over to hang out tonight and study for that English test on Wednesday, so do you think you can find another ride home?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"And make sure it isn't with that creepy boyfriend of yours. I don't want him doing anything weird to you."

Madeline smiles, and if anyone had been paying attention they would have seen it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He isn't that bad Alfred. He'd never make me do anything I didn't want to." It wasn't a complete lie. He had made her do quite a few things she hadn't wanted, but Madeline knew her brother was referring to a specific something and she could only be grateful that Ivan had not wanted to cross that line, yet.

"Whatever you say. Well see ya."

With that Alfred took off and rushed towards his friends. Madeline waved after him before heading off towards the old teacher's lounge near the gym. That was always where Ivan expected her to meet him. Madeline shudders at the thought of him but if she didn't show up he could make something bad happen to Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert looked over his new school and then over at his brother who was getting his bag out of the backseat of the car. Gilbert tucked himself down into his scarf a bit more. It was pretty cold, despite being October and he really didn't like it. When Ludwig had walked up to him the two brothers quickly made their way inside and to the main office to pick up their schedules and preferably a map of the school so they wouldn't get lost.

When they got there they were given their schedules but instead of a map they were presented with a bubbly Italian boy who told them he would show them around and help them out if they needed anything. He explained to them that the first half hour was for homeroom, which was basically a school wide study period, and showed them where all their classes were. When the bell rang, ending the home room period, Gilbert separated from his brother and the Italian, apparently they had the same first period, and headed for his class. Gilbert walked into his Biology class and went straight for the teacher. He handed the Asian man his note from the office and introduces himself. The teacher replies in kind.

The bell rings and the teacher stands up and introduces Gilbert then tells him to take a seat at the table with a blonde boy and brown haired boy that seem to be chatting quietly in the back.

"Yo."

"Ah, hola amigo. You are new here, si?"

"Ja. Just moved here from Germany."

"Well then allow us to make your acquaintance and show you around the school."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at his two new friends. seemed like this new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

Gilbert was also happy to find that they shared the next three classes, so he found himself heading to lunch with his friends. They made their way to a table occupied by a couple of blondes, one of whom was teasing the other about his over-sized eyebrows, a rusty brown haired girl that looked a lot like the one that had shown Gilbert and his brother around earlier and a dark haired Asian that was quietly sitting and eating his lunch. The trio sat down, with Antonio practically draping himself over the girl, who promptly began to beat him off with curses and swears. Gilbert watched in morbid fascination as his friend seemed to win whatever battle it was and was awarded the seat beside the violently tempered female. About the time that Lovina, that was the angry girl's name apparently, had settled down Gilbert heard and saw Feliciano drag his brother over their table and promptly sit beside the Asian boy.

"Ciao. Ah, Gilbert, you found our lunch table."

"Ja, Feli. Small school huh?"

"Ve~" Feliciano tilts his head in confusion. "No, its a really big school."

That had several people at the table laughing as Feliciano continued to look confused.

"So, you must be new here. Name's Alfred." Th teasing blonde held out his hand and gave him a winning smile.

"Gilbert." Gilbert took the hand and shook before going around the table and getting introduced to the rest of the new faces. Once they had all introduced themselves Gilbert caught his new friend, Francis, making a scowling face towards the cafeteria doors. Curious Gilbert looks up and nearly chokes on his sandwich as he spots the princess of his dreams walking in beside the villain. Seeing that they are the ones that have caused Francis to scowl he asks who they are.

"Hmm, that is my cousin, Madeline and her boyfriend, Ivan."

"Dude I don't see why she likes him. He's a total ass to her and every time I bring it up she gets all defensive."

Franc turns from the couple and looks to Alfred, Gilbert thinks for a moment that he catches a look of pity in his friends eyes, but brushes it off.

"I am not surprised Alfred. But your sister is also rather stubborn."

"Even so she could do so much better than him. I mean there was that Mathias guy and what about Lars. they both would have been better for her than that creep."

A somber air seemed to take over the table after that and it didn't help with the turmoil of thoughts racing around in Gilbert's head as he processed what he had learned. His princes was here and she was dating the bad guy, the evil king, from his dreams. It just wasn't right. the pitying look he thought he saw Francis give to Alfred also came back to his mind. He knew in his dreams that the king had tried to force his princess to be with him by threatening her family. Could Ivan be doing the same to Madeline. If he was Gilbert suspected that Francis would be the one to know.

When lunch was over Gilbert learned that he only had Francis in his next class, which worked well for him since he wanted to talk to the Frenchman alone.

"Hey, Francis. Your cousin, Madeline. Why is she with Ivan?"

"Mmm, it is... 'ow you say, complicated."

"did he threaten Alfred?"

Francis stumbled and his eyes shot up wide at Gilbert before Francis began hushing him and pushing him out of the halls and into a closet.

"'Ow did you figure that... I mean, why would you say that?"

"Well for one you just kind of pushed me in a closet for even suggesting it. And I don't know, I just kind of guessed."

Francis studied him for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"Yes, from what I understand of the situation. Ivan has threatened Alfred. When he was in Middle school Alfred was a favorite of bullies and after some things came to light he was bullied even worse and attempted to harm himself. Madeline has always been rather protective of her brother and when they were about start high school Ivan apparently offered to stop the bullying of Alfred. She was going to refuse but then he also told her that if she refused to go out with him that the bullying would be worse."

Gilbert stared in shock. So that was what was going on. Gilbert began to clench his fist as his anger for Ivan welled up within him.

"Francis, how did yo find this all out?" Maybe it wasn't true, just a rumor.

"Ivan's sister told me after a date a few months ago. I have never liked Ivan seeing Madeline, but I could do nothing about it. I still see nothing I can do to end this. Alfred is happy and Madeline will not risk that happiness turning sour just for her own sake."

"I see."

After that Gilbert couldn't do anything but think of Madeline's situation. It wasn't fair to her that she would be trapped like that and he just knew that if he couldn't do anything to help her that he would never be able to live with himself.

When school let out he met his brother at their car and the two left the campus. Gilbert was still clenching his fists tightly and his brother had noticed.

"Bruder, what is wrong. You seem highly agitated."

For a moment silence was his only answer as Gilbert seemed not to have heard him.

"Its Madeline."

It took Ludwig a moment to remember who that was and he nodded for his brother to continue.

"She's... She's the princess in my dreams Luddy. Everything about her is the same. And Ivan." He practically growls the name. "He's the evil king that..."

"Bruder, they're just dreams."

Gilbert scowled at his brother. He knew they had to be more than just dreams, but he also knew there would be no convincing his brother of that.

"Fine, whatever. Forget I even mentioned it."

The rest of the drive was in silence. When they got home Gilbert headed straight to his room and did his homework. Ludwig was shocked to see he actually was when he checked on him to let him know dinner was ready. He just stood in the doorway for a moment before closing his mouth and turning sharply on his heel.

That night when Gilbert laid down for bed he was expecting to have a dreamless night. The routine had been that after the dream of his princess' death he would have a few weeks of no dreams before the cycle began again. So in the morning when Gilbert awoke after having dreamed of the funeral of his princess, a dream he had never had before, he quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower to remove the tear stains on his face.

School that day followed the same pattern as the day before. He met up with his new friends and tried to act as happy as he could, he didn't want them thinking he wasn't as awesome as he bragged. They didn't seem to notice anything and the day ended the same way. That night he dreamed again, this time of war. War brought about by himself, though he didn't quite understand how or why until he saw the king. he was leading a force against him, rage boiling within him as he faced his enemy. He woke before the bloody battles were ended.

The next three days continued in the same pattern. He would go to school, hiding from his friends the turmoil raging within, then go home and shock his family by doing his homework, then go to bed and dream of war. He never tried to explain the new dreams to his brother, he knew he wouldn't take them seriously. And with the weekend upon them Gilbert decided he would find someone that would listen to him and help him. So he went online and searched for dream interpreters. What he found was a local occult shop that did tarot, palm, aura and dream readings. It was good enough for him. Writing down the address he hurries out the door and heads for downtown. It takes him a while to find the shop but eventually he does and goes through the door. The little bell rings as he enters but he doesn't see anyone minding the shop, not immediately anyway.

In a raised section of the shop were a few book cases filled with various old looking books and knick-knacks. Gilbert hears a curs come from their direction followed by seeing a green and yellow streak come tumbling out from between them, landing face up nearly at Gilbert's feet.

"Arthur? Is everything alright up there? You aren't breaking anything are you?"

Gilbert stares down at Arthur in shock as he recognized the boy from school.

"No mum, everything is fine. I haven't broken anything." Arthur then takes notice of Gilbert and hurriedly gets back on his feet. "Ah, Gilbert. What brings you here?"

"I uh, you work here?"

"Of course. Its a family business. Though I seem to be the exception here. Mostly its only the women of the family that get any real power." Arthur looks a bit sheepish and for a moment looks afraid Gilbert is going to make fun of him for believing in magic. Instead Gilbert just shrugs.

"Whatever, means I can get some help from someone I know won't pull one over on me."

"Oh, you need help with something? I'm very good with potions, perhaps something to help with studying. I make one that allows the subject to pull an all-nighter without the nasty side effects of fighting off sleep the next day."

"Uh. I'll think about it. What I need is help in understanding some dreams I've been having."

"Ah, dream interpretation. That's easy enough. Follow me I can help you out in the back corner."

Arthur turns and leads Gilbert further into the shop. in a back corner is set up a small round table with a crystal ball in the center. Gilbert jumps a bit when Arthur reaches under the table and the crystal ball lights up, revealing itself to be a lamp.

"Take a seat." Arthur slides into one of the two chairs at the table and motions for Gilbert to take the other. Once he is seated Arthur begins. "Alright then, why don't you tell me about these dreams."

"Well, you know Madeline Williams?" Gilbert rubs the back of his head nervously as Arthur nods. "Well I've been dreaming about her. They're like a fairytale though. We grow up together and she's like my princess and I'm pretty sure I'm a prince. Then she shows up crying about some king forcing her to be his mistress. I promise to save her from the king. But when I show up to do so its Ivan. He's holding her and she's crying and he kisses her and then he kills her. Right in front of me." Gilbert stops there, not sure if he should go on. What was important was up to that part, not the funeral and the war.

"Well it seems that you like Madeline and are jealous of Ivan. Seems rather simple to me." Arthur leans forward a bit, hands clasped together on the table. "If you ask me, I think you would be much better for her than Ivan. I know Alfred is mostly speaking from his dislike of his sister seeing anyone but Ivan really does not treat her well and she does deserve better. Why she doesn't..."

"Arthur." Gilbert interrupts the Brit.

"Oh, sorry about that. Was there something else?"

"I think that you should probably know that these dreams aren't a recent occurrence. I've been having them for years. The Sunday night was when I dreamt of Ivan killing Madeline. They go in a pattern. Happy dreams full of rainbows and sunshine and childhood innocence for several months then the night with her crying about the king blackmailing her by threatening her family. The last dream has always been of Ivan killing her as he kisses her, right up until she is actually dead. But this week..." Gilbert seems to be struggling not to pound his fist down onto the table. "This week I saw her funeral. I saw myself lead an army against Ivan and attempt to bring down the fires of hell on his head in revenge for what he did. I need to know why Arthur. Why have I had these dreams? And why is it I get more once I move here and see Maddie and Ivan together? Tell me why my princess is still being forced into a relationship she doesn't want because Ivan is threatening her family?"

Gilbert is breathing hard and Arthur is staring in shock. This went beyond anything he was capable of handling. he couldn't possibly answer Gilbert's questions, he doubted anyone could. Then the last part caught up to him.

"What do you mean threatening her family?"

Gilbert blinks and seems to calm down slightly at the question. "Uh, well Francis told me that Ivan threatened to make the bullying worse for Alfred if she didn't go out with him and to put a stop to it all together if she did. I, I don't think I should have brought that up. Francis made it seem like it was something I shouldn't talk about."

Arthur was still in shock. Alfred, being bullied. He didn't seem the type to let it get to him. "But Gilbert, Alfred would never let bullies get to him. He's always going on about how he's the hero. Stubborn git is always making a fool of himself."

"When did you meet him?"

"Hmm, I moved here two years ago. Why?"

"Because Alfred was being bullied in middle school for whatever reason and then something happened and it got worse. So bad apparently that Madeline found him trying to kill himself one day. I don't know all the details but I do know that Ivan's threat isn't empty and Madeline knows it as well."

"I don't understand, why wouldn't Alfred have told me that. I, I'm his best friend."

Gilbert shakes his head. "Maybe he's ashamed of it and doesn't want you worrying about him. Look its in the past. No need to worry about it now."

"Of course, you're right. But still... Getting back to your dream, how long did you say this cycle has been repeating?"

"For maybe five or six years."

"Then there is no possible way that you could have ever seen or met either Ivan or Madeline before now. And given the detail in what you could tell me about the dreams there would be no mistaking someone else for them in your dreams. Perhaps, you are being given a chance to finally save your princess. Perhaps the dreams of war you are having now are telling you to wage a war against Ivan to save Madeline from being forced into a relationship with him."

"Wage war on Ivan?" Gilbert gives it some thought, then smirks. "Heh, maybe I should stop letting Francis pussyfoot around about this blackmail thing. I think Alfred has more than enough friends to prevent it from getting too bad, right?"

Arthur smirks back at him. "I do believe you are right. If bullies are the only thing Ivan commands then we should have no problem stopping them ourselves. We'll need to tell Alfred and the others though."

"Of course. Why don't you call Alfred and Kiku and I'll get Francis and Antonio. Maybe we can even get Feli and Lovina to help out."

Arthur nods and the two go their separate ways after making plans to meet up at Gilbert's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord I can't believe how much just happened here.
> 
> Anyway, how fantastical do you guys want this to get, cause I can go pretty far with a certain thread on my outline or I can just leave it more mundane and tie it up with a nice neat little bow in one more chapter. Your choice, tell me in a review.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so I may have gotten off track with this. Working 8 hour days while not sleeping well and feeling like my head is all stopped up makes me not want to come home and type. Anyway, Hopefully I get this finished soon.

It didn't take them more than hour to get the group gathered at Gilbert's home. Gilbert had even dragged Ludwig into the group sighting that he was big and scary looking and would be really good at scaring off anyone that messed with them, though they hadn't told anyone why they were being summoned by the albino and the brit.

"Alright. So we are all here because we don't like the idea of Madeline dating that bastard Ivan."

Gilbert's declaration was met by somewhat blank stares.

"Well, yeah dude, its not really a secret that we don't like it but why are you getting us all together about it?"

"Oui mon ami. I do not see the point. There is nothing we can do to convince Madeline that she does not belong with Ivan."

"What are you talking about Francis? Of course there is. And we start," Here he turned and faced Alfred with as serious a face as anyone had ever seen him put on. "By telling everyone just why Madeline's been dating that bastard for three fucking years."

"Uh, isn't it cause she thinks she actually likes him or something? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"She's being blackmailed actually, you dolt."

"You told Arthur! J'ai confiance que vous Gilbert! Comment pourriez-vous faire cela?"

"I have no idea what that French shit you just said was but yeah I told Arthur and I'm about to tell everyone else. Like you should have done. Seriously Francis, you wanted to help her then don't let Ivan get the best of you by scaring you the same way he's scaring Maddie."

Alfred had been quiet the whole time this argument was going on. He was staring down into his lap, a shadow spread over his face.

"Gilbert."

Gilbert stopped shouting at Francis at Alfred's uncharacteristically subdued tone.

"Ja?"

"How? What has Ivan been holding over my sister for three years to make her date him?"

Gilbert scratches the back of his head and turns away before answering. "He threatened to make the bullying worse than it was in middle school if she didn't date him. And to stop it all together if she did."

No one missed Alfred's fists tightening as they gripped his jeans.

"So," It was nearly growled out, "Ivan has been threatening me for three years?"

"Ja. And Maddie's been putting up with him for that long in order to keep you from," He glances at Francis, this was something he wasn't sure he should be the one sharing.

"In order to prevent you from relapsing Alfred. Madeline didn't wan't you to try hurting yourself again like you did after... After you came out."

Alfred seems to loose some of his anger at Francis' admission, slumping in his seat. Everyone else, aside from Francis and Kiku, seemed surprised at the admission though.

"Wait, that's what happened? You're gay and they..." Gilbert couldn't bring himself to say it. It wasn't like it freaked him out, he was just surprised at how low Ivan was stooping.

"Ve~ Don't worry Alfredo, we won't let anyone make fun of for liking boys. Right Ludwig?" Feliciano looked up to Ludwig, who was blushing slightly.

"Ja."

"They are right. We will not let what happened back then happen again, Alfred-san. Besides I think it would be rather fitting that we help you."

Alfred looks up and smiles slightly at Kiku. "Thanks Kiku. Even if you turned me down back then, at least you stayed my friend."

"Hai, besides I feel it is time that I stopped hiding my own preference. Heracles-san has been rather upset at my continued need for secrecy."

"Wait, dude, you and Hearcles? Awesome, congrats."

Antonio felt now was a good time to intervene.

"So amigo, what is the plan then?"

"Uh... We hadn't really gotten that far yet."

"Why not start with a bloody gay rights parade? Since it seems the school has more than enough of them."

"Uh, Arthur, dude, I only count three so far."

"Hmm, make that four, mon chou. I am at the least not picky as far as who I will bed."

Several faces went a little green hearing that, but tried to ignore it.

"Ve~ You can count me too, and Ludwig!" Feliciano announced, though it led to Gilbert gawking at his brother and Ludwig himself turning rather red and coughing into his hand.

"Ja, well..."

"Ok so that makes six."

"Seven." Everyone in the room turned to the brit that had just spoken up.

"Wow, Artie, I never knew. Dude!" Suddenly Alfred was pulling the brit into his lap. "Sweet." And before anyone could react he had planted a solid kiss to Arthur's cheek as Arthur turned bright red.

"Gi git! Let me go this instance. I I am not some bloody toy you can just grab and play with whenever you bloody want!"

"Aww, but Artie, Ive been wanting to do that for a really long time, I just wasn't sure you even liked guys. But now that I know..." Alfred grinned again and tightened his grip.

"!" Arthur let out a squeak though his struggles seemed to lack some fight.

"So Monday we'll have a school wide gay rights parade and everyone can come out of the closet. Then Maddie won't have any reason to worry about Alfred and everything will be honky-dory and she'll dump Ivan."

Arthur clears his throat a bit before Gilbert can continue. "Gilbert. I know this is probably not something you want shared but... Some of the... other things you told me about, the reason you came to my mother's shop to begin with, seemed off."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gilbert wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He wasn't sure how people would take to learning about his weird dreams.

"Well, its just the parallel nature of your dreams with current situations. I feel that it would be best if you shared with us in more detail just what you... remember."

"Remember? What are you saying?"

"I am saying that one does not have such clear and vivid repeating dreams without reason or cause, the most common one being a form of reincarnation. What worries me is that the... characters in your dream are playing by a similar script the main difference being your late arrival to the story."

Everyone in the room expressed different questions of confusion.

"Bruder. They are just dreams. I agree with the rest of what we are doing but to believe they are more than that is absurd."

"You haven't seen them Luddy. You have no idea how hard it is seeing that same story repeat itself over and over again and not be able to change the outcome."

"There is no princess Gilbert. Madeline is just a girl you've only just seen, you simply implanted her into your delusional fantasy after you saw her because you wanted, needed to change how it ends, but you can't."

Gilbert looked ready to make a swing at his brother, his fists tight at his sides as he shook in anger.

"I know she isn't a princess, even in the dreams she's just a peasant that I played with. But don't you dare say that I changed the dreams to have her face. You know how that story goes Ludwig. I've told you time and time again how those dreams always end. Tell them. Tell everyone here how those delusions play out and we'll see what they think."

The brother's faced off in silence for a moment as Ludwig debated whether to share with everyone or not.

"Fine. the girl in your dreams comes running to you, crying about how her king is forcing her to his bed by threatening her parents with arrest and her brother with slave work in the mines. You promise to not let it happen and ask her to meet with you after you go to your father, the king. When you return from getting the king's support you find the girl and her king at the meeting place. He is forcing himself on her and as you attempt to stop him he makes her tell you to leave her. then he kisses her and kills her. holding onto her until she falls limp in his arms and dies. His lips still on her own."

Ludwig said it all with little emotion, but even so everyone in the room could see the tears and Gilbert shaking as Ludwig described how his dreams would end.

"That is fucked up."

"Why would the king do that?"

Arthur had stood from his seat on Alfred's lap when Ludwig was describing the girl's death, eyes wide and fear flitting across his face.

"Is that how it happened? In the dreams! Is that exactly how the girl dies in your dreams Gilbert?"

"Yeah. From just before he stabbed her to when she breathed her last breath he was kissing her."

Arthur went white as a sheet.

"Artie? Is everything alright?"

"Alfred call Madeline. Now!"

Alfred pouts at the command. "She's out with Ivan, she doesn't always answer when I call her on a date."

"Alfred if you value her life you will try and get a hold of her."

"Do you not think you are taking this a bit far, mon ami? Even if Ivan is blackmailing her into dating him..."

"Shut up you bloody frog. What Gilbert describes isn't just some random slaughter of a girl. It is a ritual to grant one a kind of immortality. The king would have used the incomplete version in the dreams but Ivan has had three years to set things up for completing the ritual properly. He just needs to break Madeline's will. Once he does he'll kill her and steal her life."

Silence reigns for a moment as what Arthur says registers with everyone. Then Alfred is quickly pulling out his phone and dialing Madeline while Gilbert steps toward the brit.

"What do you mean by complete and incomplete?"

"The complete ritual grants the user a means to remain on this earth by giving him or her the power to send other's souls in place of their own. The first victim must be someone specific. After that it doesn't matter who they kill in their place but the first must always be a soul with something special about it. I don't know what makes the person special but they are a rare person indeed. The incomplete ritual grants the caster the means to remember their past lives as though death were simply a prolonged sleep. If the king of your dream and Ivan are the same he will remember you and I do not doubt that he will be trying to rush things now that you are here to once again threaten his plans."

"Maddie! Hey, where are you?" "Yeah, I know you're on a date." "Please, come home. I, uh, need your help with some of the homework." "No I can't ask Artie for help, he's busy working today and tomorrow." "You will, sweet thanks sis." Alfred smiled up at everyone else in the room after he hung up his phone. "Ok so I got Maddie heading home right now. You guys mind coming over to my place to continue this?"

"My, my your acting certainly has improved Alfred."

"Aww, it was nothing. I was kinda freaked out by Artie saying this was a lot worse than just being forced into a few dates." Alfred turns to Gilbert. "You had better be able to save her this time. Special soul or not, Maddie's my sister and I won't let anything or anyone hurt her."

"Don't worry. I'm not going into this alone this time. And also, this time I know what to expect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is moving faster than I planned. Let me know what you guys think, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take the group long to gather themselves and head over to Alfred's. Arthur had separated from them shortly after leaving Gilbert's house saying he needed to grab a few things from his house and his mother's shop. When they got to Alfred's house they saw they had beaten Madeline home and Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok you guys head up to my room and stay quiet until Maddie gets in here and I get rid of Ivan. Hopefully he won't insist on sticking around."

They all nod and head up the stairs. Alfred meanwhile pulls out his homework and sets it up in the kitchen and starts working on it. His mind keeps wandering though and he keeps glancing at the clock. Five minutes into making it look like he really was doing his homework and he hears the door open and Maddie call out to him.

"Alfred?"

"In the kitchen." He hears her shut the door and walk into the kitchen, no second set of footsteps follows her.

"I hope this is really hard homework because Ivan wasn't happy that I had to come home and help you." Alfred looked up at her and tried to read her face to see if she was really upset about it or not. He also looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything.

"It is, don't worry. So uh, did Ivan come in with you?"

"No. I know how much you don't like him so I asked him to just drop me off."

"Oh, ok." Alfred gets up from his spot at the table, "I need to get something from my room, be right back."

Alfred hurries up to his room and peaks in. "She's here and Ivan isn't. I'm going to go back down, you guys count to ten then follow after me. Somebody go for the door and make sure she doesn't try and run off. She's already going to be pissed with me for lying."

"What makes you think she'll run?"

"She always gets defensive w'enev'r we bring up 'er relationship with Ivan. Do not worry Alfred I will watch the door."

"Thanks Francis. Remember, count to ten."

With that Alfred turns and heads back downstairs. Once there he sees Madeline frowning down at his homework.

"Alfred, you haven't even started this yet. How do you know you even need help with it?" She looks up at Alfred as she hears people coming down the stairs and sees him smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry sis. I know you're going to be mad but hear us out, please."

Madeline looks around at the people that had just come down from upstairs with a slight frown on her face. She see Francis go to the front door and a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair go to the back door in the kitchen. Her exits blocked she looks around at the rest of those gathered. There was Antonio, Lovina, Feliciano, Kiku and a boy with stark white hair and red eyes.

"Alright Alfred. What is going on that you couldn't wait to tell me later?"

Sighing a bit in relief that she agreed to hear him out Alfred takes a small breath in before jumping into the explanation.

"We want you to dump Ivan."

Madeline stares at him in shock, frown turning deeper.

"So you arranged an intervention. I know you have never liked him Alfred but,"

"Please Madeline, 'ear 'im out."

Madeline snaps her jaw closed at Francis' soft prodding and looks directly at Alfred for him to continue.

"Look Maddie. I know what Ivan's been doing. I know he's threatened to make the bullies worse than they were but I have friends now, friends that can back me up. It won't be like it was back then. I swear. Look we even have a plan to prevent them from even thinking about it."

Madeline winces as Alfred mentions knowing about why she's been dating Ivan, but doesn't say anything.

"Sis. I know you're only trying to protect me but let me do some of the protecting too. You deserve to be happy and you can't be as long as you're with Ivan."

Madeline looks away and the others see a few tears building in her eyes. When she looks back to Alfred they begin to flow down her cheeks and he steps forward to embrace her.

"Shh, its alright. He can't do anything to either of us Maddie. He can't."

"Ho how did you find out?"

Alfred looks over to Gilbert. "Gilbert told me. I think he heard from Francis but I don't know where Francis heard it from."

"I 'eard it from Natalia. I am sorry mon petit. I learned several months ago, but I feared there was nothing I could do."

"It's alright Francis. I'm not mad at you for not doing anything." She looks up from her embrace with Alfred and looks at Gilbert. "Thanks. You didn't have to, but thank you for helping."

Gilbert blushes and looks away.

"Don't worry about it. I I just couldn't stand to see that sort of thing happening, you know."

"Still... Thank you." Madeline gives the albino a soft smile that has him blushing and looking away.

"Uh, there is still more we got to tell you sis."

Madeline looked up curiously at her brother.

"Its kind of why we really couldn't wait for your date to end and made a big deal of getting you away from Ivan."

Now Madeline was really curious about what was going on. She noticed Alfred had tightened his hold on her somewhat and Francis seemed to have stepped closer as well.

"Why, what's going on?"

Just as Alfred was about to speak up and answer her question they hear the front door open and Arthur came hurrying into the kitchen with his arms loaded down with books, papers and random objects. He quickly deposited his load on the table as everyone watched. He was mumbling to himself before looking up and blinking owlishly at those surrounding him.

"Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Dude, Artie, perfect timing, we were just getting to the part where Ivan wants to kill Maddie."

Madeline jerks in her brother's arms at hearing this and pushes to be released.

"Alfred!"

"Huh?" Alfred looks down at his sister and lets her go, only to have her turn a scowl on him.

"I know you don't like Ivan, I don't even really like him but to accuse him of..."

She is cut off by Arthur interjecting. "I realize it may be a leap Madeline but hear us out."

"You're accusing someone of plotting murder Arthur, you can't just do something like tat on a leap."

Gilbert steps forward then and holds his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Look. We'll explain, just calm down."

Madeline opens her mouth to protest further but when he eyes meet those of the albino she feels her heart skip a beat and she closes her mouth. Something about his eyes made her feel she could trust whatever he told her. It also made her stomach do little flip flops and her face to heat up.

With a nod from Madeline, Arthur picks up the explanation.

"Well from what information we've been able to attain it would seem that Ivan's plan the entire time has been to keep Madeline close to himself and then, sometime before she graduates most likely, ritually kill her. Though he may have planned to do something before he himself graduated, I'm not exactly sure how far reaching his power in the school is."

Madeline gulps hearing the level-headed explanation from Arthur. "Why would he want to kill me though? Why go through all the trouble just to lure me in?"

Arthur shuffles a few papers before pulling one out an continuing. "He needed you broken and willing to let yourself be killed. Its part of the ritual for immortality, for which he needs you. If you were to struggle at all during the ritual it would be incomplete and he would have failed. I doubt he will try to rush it again."

Madeline blinks and looks around at everyone else there, no one seemed to react to Arthur's claim that Ivan had apparently tried this before.

"What do you mean by again, Arthur?"

Arthur and the rest turn to Gilbert, who stands there blushing slightly at the attention. Eventually Madeline turns to him as well, hoping for an explanation.

"Uh, I guess that's my cue to jump in and explain things. Uh, yeah, for the last several years I've been having these really intense dreams about this guy killing this girl. I was always trying o save her but I couldn't and it always ended the same. She was killed by him and right in front of me. When I saw you and Ivan in school on my first day here... I knew you were the girl and Ivan was the guy that killed you in my dreams. I know its weird but the way the girl was killed was through that ritual Arthur described, only it was the incomplete version cause he hadn't been able to break her."

Madeline stared wide-eyed at Gilbert as she took it all in before shakily stepping over to a seat at the table and sitting down, heavily.

"We believe that Gilbert may the reincarnation of a prince from centuries ago. Ivan would have previously been a king of some neighbouring kingdom, from what I can gather anyway. He would have done the ritual the way he did knowing it would fail but also with the knowledge that it would let him completely remember that past life. Sort of as if one were to sleep for a very long time. He would have been born into our time with all his previous memories and knowledge. And then he would once again seek out the soul he would need to gain true immortality so he could capture her and use her as he wished. That soul is yours Madeline."

Madeline shakes her head. "No that's, there's no way that could possibly be true. There's just no way." She looks up at them all, "Do you all really believe this? What proof do you have?"

"Well there are Gilbert's dreams..."

"Dreams are a subconscious reaction to the waking world. Nothing more." Madeline stands up. "I'll break up with Ivan but I refuse to believe the est of this. Its just crazy to think Ivan wants to kill me because I have some special soul that will grant him immortality." With that she heads up to her room leaving the rest behind.

"well that went rather well. Why are we here again? How did I let you all talk me into this crazy plan to begin with?"

"Aww, but Lovi. Don't you want to help Madeline out?"

"Of course I do you bastard, but even I don't believe this reincarnation crap."

Everyone voiced similar opinions except for Arthur, Gilbert and surprisingly Alfred.

"If you guys don't want to believe it then go ahead and head home. We'll see you on Monday for the parade." Alfred grumped as just about everyone left and he dropped himself into a chair at the table.

Arthur sits beside him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm rather surprised you believe us about all of this Alfred. You never really struck me as the type to believe in magic."

Alfred bites his lip and turns away. "Normally I wouldn't believe you but," He turns to look at Gilbert. "But there are just too many coincidences for this to not be real. I don't know." He runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe I'm just making mountains out of molehills but Maddie's always been... special. When we were little I swear I saw her talking to animals all the time. And I don't mean at them, she'd say something and they'd make a sound back and then she'd respond. It was weird. When we got older though she seemed to forget she did it and stopped. I always thought it may have been some superpower but what if its whatever makes Ivan want her. I guess what I'm saying is I'm giving you guys a chance and the benefit of the doubt because I can't risk something bad happening to her. She's my sister and I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened and I could have done something to stop it."

Arthur pats Alfred's shoulder and Gilbert sits down in another one of the chairs.

"Gott, why is this so complicated?"

"I haven't a clue. But we should probably work on figuring out our next course of action. Ivan isn't going to stop just because Madeline is now refusing him. He may even try harder." Arthur goes through the pile he had set down on the table earlier and pulls out a couple of stones wrapped in wire and leather with a leather strap creating a long loop. He hands one to Alfred. "Here, put this on and don't ever take it off. At least not until we stop Ivan. It's a protection charm and it should keep Ivan from casting any magic on you to get to your sister." He hands another of the stones to Gilbert who takes it and slips it on. He is left holding one more and sighs. "I had hoped to give this to Madeline but I doubt I could convince her to wear it without a fuss. Even if Ivan can't use magic to make her come to him for the ritual directly there are still several spells he could cast on her to cause her to come willingly into his trap."

Alfred looks at the stone and then smiles. "Its just the stone right? I mean I can shorten the cord or replace it with something else, right?"

"Well, yes. Of course. The stone is the part that is important. But how would that..."

Alfred cuts Arthur off by grabbing the stone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she wears it and can't get it off. Problem solved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she had stormed up to her room Madeline had quickly pulled out her phone and texted Ivan about their break-up and before he could send any response had his number blocked on her phone. Once that was done she let herself fall back onto her bed and let loose a soft smile and chuckle of relief. She was finally free. She wouldn't ever have to spend time with Ivan ever again. She felt so giddy about it she quickly picked up her phone and dialed one of her best friends, Lukas.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lukas, it's Madeline."

"Oh, Madeline. It's good to hear from you, you but I thought you had a date with Ivan today."

"I did, but Alfred called saying he needed help with his homework so I had to end it early."

"Then shouldn't you be helping him instead of calling me?" Madeline could almost hear the sly smile on her friend's face.

"It was bogus. He just wanted me home to tell me to dump Ivan."

"Oh, you really should though. You could do so much better."

Madeline sighs, she knew that no one understood why she dated the overbearing Russian. He wasn't well liked by anyone and he tended to try and keep her from making friends or being with people other than himself, but she had had her reasons. "I know."

"You keep defending... Wait what?"

"I said I know. Which is why I just dumped him."

"Why the sudden change of opinion?"

Madeline worries her bottom lip before answering, debating what to tell her friend. "Well he's been threatening Alfred."

"Just recently?"

"No. Since we first started going out. He told me he would make bad things happen to Alfred because... because of his orientation."

Silence was the only response at first before Lukas asked her for more details.

"Well Al was always bullied through middle school. He came out halfway through eighth grade and the bullies just got worse. So bad in fact that Alfred... He couldn't handle it and tried to kill himself with a bottle of pills. After that my folks pulled him out of school and sent him to a private summer school to finish the eighth grade. That summer Ivan asked me out and included his threat. To make the bullying worse if I refused or make it stop if I agreed. I couldn't say no to that."

"Don't worry, I understand. But still what changed?"

"Alfred and his friends found out. They told me, that's why they wanted me to come home, that they were going to stand up to Ivan and the bullies together and that I didn't need to stay with Ivan anymore."

Lukas is silent for a short moment before letting out a sigh. "That's good. And you can count on me and my brother to help you out and I know I can convince the Danish moron to help too. I think its time someone else took over as captain for the hockey team."

"Thanks Lukas, you're the best."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, Madeline?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Its just... My family has this weird old story that your situation reminded me of. It's about this prince that fell in love with a peasant girl from a neighbouring kingdom, even though he knew they could never be anything to each other. One day the peasant girl came to the prince in tears. She was being forced to be the mistress of the king of her lands. She told him she didn't want that but the king was threatening her family so she had no choice. The prince went to his father to get help on the matter and was promised said help. When the prince went to fetch the peasant girl at their meeting spot he found her held by the evil king. He kissed her as the prince watched and killed her at the same time. The prince found out later that what the king had done was an incomplete ritual for immortality. He had his father's trusted advisor, a sorcerer of great renown, cast a spell so that when the evil king returned to complete the ritual he would be there to stop him and save his love from suffering such a cruel fate twice."

Madeline almost didn't hear the end of the story, her hand had gone slack and if she hadn't already been lying down on the bed her phone would have surely fallen from her grip.

"Th that's just some old fairy tale right Lukas?"

"No its an old family legend. No one outside my family knows that story and it is only passed down to the oldest son, Erik doesn't even know it."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because... It just seemed like you were the right person to tell. And Ivan always made me feel somewhat uneasy, like he wanted more from you than just a girlfriend."

"Like he wanted to kill me?"

"Madeline?"

"Lukas, Alfred's friend, Arthur, told me that Ivan was planning to kill me and use me in some immortality ritual. That Ivan was the reincarnation of some king from centuries ago and..."

"Madeline!"

"Lukas, please tell me its all just some crazy coincidence and this isn't real. It can't be real Lukas. Ivan is bad but not that bad. He wouldn't actually kill me would he?"

"I I don't know Madeline. Just... Stay put I'll be over soon. Try and make sure Arthur stays over too. I want to talk to him and find out how he learned all of this."

"Alright. I'll make sure he stays over for dinner or something."

The two friends say goodbye and Madeline shakily stands from her bed. It was one thing to have a group of her brother's friends tell her something like that. Having Lukas tell her almost the exact same thing with the assurance no one else should even know this information was just, it was scary. She hurriedly made her way downstairs to make sure Arthur was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys really like this story. And wow, threats of harm against my person if I let Maddie die again... Don't know how to feel about that. As always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Madeline slowly made her way downstairs and heard Alfred talking in the kitchen with some of his friends.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she wears it. Problem solved."

What on earth was he talking about. It certainly sounded like he was going to make sure she wore something she didn't want to. Or wouldn't have wanted to if talking to Lukas hadn't scared the skeptic right out of her. She stepped into the kitchen and leveled a not to happy gaze on her brother.

"Make me wear what now?"

Alfred nearly jumped out his chair as he turned to face her, some strange stone hanging by a leather cord clutched in his hand.

"Uh..."

She holds out her hand, her gaze loosing some of its heat, not that Alfred would notice, as she lets what Lukas had said begin to get to her. Alfred hands over the stone reluctantly and she notices he is wearing one himself. A quick glance and she sees one on Gilbert as well, but not one on Arthur. When she has the stone in hand she looks it over for a brief moment before pulling it over her head and tucking it down her shirt. Arthur and Alfred gape at her as she puts on the stone, Gilbert just seems relieved.

"What's up sis? I thought you didn't want anything to do with us and our crazy ideas."

"I don't. Or I didn't. Lukas is on his way over. I called him after I broke up with Ivan."

Blank stares from Alfred and Arthur, but Gilbert looks curious.

"Who's Lukas?"

"He's on the hockey team with Ivan. I guess he's not a bad guy, but still he's kind of weird. Never shows any kind of emotion."

"Madeline, do you mind my asking why he is coming over?"

"He wants to talk to you. About that story you told with Ivan wanting to kill me... I still don't know if I believe it but, well you'll see when he gets here I guess."

Madeline turns and heads for the fridge, pulling out a soda and opening it up.

"So what's this necklace thing for anyway?"

Arthur pauses for a moment, not expecting the question. "Ah, its a protection amulet. It will prevent someone from casting magic on you to make you do something you may not want to do. I gave one to Gilbert and Alfred as well."

"Why only us? You didn't even give one to yourself."

"Ah, because as far as I can tell you and Gilbert will be the main focus of Ivan's wrath and Alfred could easily get caught up in things given what Ivan has already done. And I don't really need one. My own magic will protect me from anything he tries to use against me, even though I doubt he'll bother."

Madeline sips her drink and nods. Gilbert notices how she seems rather nervous about something and draws the other's attention to it.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem a bit nervous about something."

"I'm fine. Its not like I just had my brother and his best friend tell me my ex-boyfriend might try to kill me so he can be immortal or anything." She tries to be nonchalant about it but fails and even Alfred picks up on it.

"Sis..." Just then there is a knock at the door and Madeline set her drink down to go answer it.

"Lukas, come in. Arthur is in the kitchen with Alfred and that new guy, Gilbert."

"Gilbert? I thought it would just be Arthur and Alfred."

Madeline and Lukas enter the kitchen and Lukas eyes the three at the table, he notices the amulets and raises an eyebrow.

"Protection amulets? And of Celtic design. At least that explains some things."

Lukas takes a seat and Madeline joins him after grabbing him a soda from the fridge. Lukas then turns to Arthur. "Alright, let's just cut to the chase. How did you learn the story of the evil king trying to gain immortality?"

"Story?" He glances at Gilbert, who answers for him.

"I've been dreaming that story for years. When I saw Ivan and Maddie for the first time I knew something was up."

Lukas turns his gaze on Gilbert, an arched eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise. "Dreams? So you're the prince then?"

"Well, yeah. Hey, how'd you know that?"

"At what point in the story do your dreams usually end?"

Gilbert looks a bit upset at not getting his own question answered but answers anyway. "Up until Monday it always ended with the girl's death and me carrying her back to my castle." He shifts a bit, growing uncomfortable. "But Monday night I dreamed of the funeral and then a war the rest of the week. I couldn't take not knowing anymore so I went to Arthur's shop and told him about the dreams."

"I see. So you haven't gotten to the part where the prince went to a sorcerer for help after finding out about the ritual so he could prevent the same tragedy from befalling the maiden a second time?"

"Uh no."

"So that's why Gilbert remembers. I should have guessed."

"Lukas?"

Lukas turns to face Madeline, her face pointed down and her hands clasped around her drink bottle.

"Yes."

"You said that story was something passed down in your family. Why?"

Lukas lets out a sigh. "As I told you on the phone earlier, that story is always told to the eldest son in my family. It is always the eldest son because only the eldest son ever truly has any power. The sorcerer in the story was my ancestor and he pledged that his descendants would be there to aid the prince in vanquishing the evil king. I guess you could say I've been waiting for you Gilbert. You have my support in this. aside from that Madeline is my friend and I won't let Ivan kill her if that is his goal."

There was a moment of silence as those at the table absorbed what Lukas had said.

"So it really is true then. Ivan wants to kill Maddie so he can be immortal."

"Yes."

"So how do we stop him." Gilbert brings his fist down on the table and leans forward. "I'm not watching her die again, once was enough!"

Madeline stared with wide eyes at Gilbert, the conviction in his voice startled her. She hardly knew him yet he was so dedicated to helping her. She couldn't help the slight blush that darkened her cheeks.

"Arthur, your family has magic correct?"

"Well uh, yes. But to be honest I'm not the strongest. It was a surprise to my mother when I showed signs. Generally only the women of my mother's line show signs of magic."

"To have power at all in this day and age is a wonder. Many families with magic are dying off or the power is simply fading from their blood."

The two look solemnly at each other for a moment.

"Perhaps if we combine our power that will be enough. We'll need to do some research though to figure out what exactly we need to do. In the meantime I suggest the three of you stay together and I strongly advise being sick next week."

Alfred, Madeline and Gilbert blink in surprise at the suggestion.

"We can't just skip school!"

"Would you rather risk exposure to whatever Ivan may have planned. No doubt He is aware of Gilbert's arrival and also that he knows exactly who the two of you were. As for Alfred, he's been threatened once and Ivan already knows you will do just about anything to keep him safe. Even with those amulets, if you throw yourselves to the lions they won't do you any good."

Alfred huffs and slumps in his chair. "And I was really looking forward to everything we had planned for Monday too."

"Ja, would have been fun to see how people took that given who was involved."

"What are you two talking about?"

"We were gonna have a gay rights parade to keep people from bullying us. Don't know how many others in school might have joined us but we were starting off with seven."

"Seven? Seven what?"

"Seven gays, sis. See there would be me, Artie, Francis, Feli, Ludwig, Kiku, and Heracles. It was going to be awesome." Alfred smiles happily at her, then remembers he's going to have to miss it and frowns. "But now I can't go."

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll let everyone know its been delayed."

"Its probably for the best. The more attention you draw now the worse things are going to be."

Madeline sighs before pointing out a problem she had noticed with this plan. "That's all well and good, but I doubt Mom and Dad are going to let us just skip school. Even if we try to explain what is going on I doubt they would believe us."

That had the rest of them pausing before Arthur presented a solution.

"I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind if you three stayed at our house or the shop. At least you would be safe there. Mum has protections on both to keep out unwanted spirits and visitors and I'm sure she'd understand given the circumstances."

"That's actually a good idea. You'd also have someone nearby that was more skilled in the arts than either of us if anything happened while we were at school."

"I'm surprised you two aren't more worried about yourselves in all of this."

"Why would we need to be? Ivan is going to focus on the three of you. He most likely won't even register anyone else."

Madeline worries her bottom lip. "I hope you're right."

After a bit more discussion Lukas, Arthur and Gilbert took their leave. Arthur and Lukas stating that they would escort Gilbert home before going to Arthur's shop and doing some research. It was agreed that they would all meet the next day at the shop and the other three would help out with research on the matter of how to deal with Ivan.

Alfred closed and locked the door after their friends left before turning to his sister.

"So, guess what?"

Madeline smiles and raises an eyebrow at her brother. "What?"

"You know how I said earlier that Artie's gay?"

Madeline thinks on it for a moment, then nods. "Yeah."

"Well, he may not have said anything but I think we're kind of a couple now." Alfred beams a bright smile at Madeline and she just shakes her head in amusement.

"Does Arthur know you're claiming him?"

Alfred pouts a bit. "Well, he should. I practically confessed when he said he was gay earlier at Gilbert's place. And he didn't struggle for very long after I pulled him onto my lap."

Madeline fights to stifle a giggle and fails. "I see, well I'm happy for you Alfred. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy."

Alfred almost misses the slightly sad look in his sister's eyes as she says that.

"Hey. I'm sure you'll find your Prince Charming soon enough." Alfred then smirks broadly. "Actually I think you already have, or rather he found you."

Madeline looks at him in slight confusion.

"What are you going on about?"

Alfred rolls his eyes. "I'm talking about Gilbert. In case you hadn't noticed he's really the prince and you're his princess. Remember the story?"

Madeline did remember the story, which caused her to blush.

"Al Alfred! I The girl in the story wasn't even a princess. The prince never would have been able to..."

"Yeah, but he still loved her. And its not like that sort of thing matters anymore. Neither of you is really a prince or a princess. You're equals and I can tell he really cares about you. At least he isn't pushing the whole 'I'm your prince and I will sweep you off your feet' thing. I think he mostly just wants to see you safe and happy. Which is how I know its true love."

"Alfred, you're such a dreamer."

"Maybe, but its better than being a downer."

Madeline playfully swats Alfred on the arm before turning with a smile and heading into the front room to watch TV, Alfred following close behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile across town in the Braginski household Ivan was steaming. He had read Madeline's text about how they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore and had promptly crushed his phone. Now he was trying to determine just how things had turned out this way. He knew it had to have something to do with that meddling prince, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. He had been sure to keep Madeline away from him. No matter he would have her running back to him soon enough. Once the bullies got to be too much for her brother to handle.

He went over to the phone hanging on the wall and quickly dialed the number of one of his lackeys. Toris would get things going and have everything ready by Monday. There would be no escape for the annoying brother and he'd still get what he wanted.

"Hello?"

"Ah, privet comrade. I have a job for you."

"Oh, re really. What do you need me to do?"

"Madeline Williams needs to be taught a lesson on why you don't cross me. I want you to spread the word that it is open season on Alfred F. Jones."

There was silence for a moment before Toris made an agreeable sound and the two hung up.

Outside the room, Natalia had stopped when she heard Ivan dialing the phone and heard the whole conversation. She had always been nervous around her brother, something had never felt right. When she had turned six and began to show signs of having power that hadn't appeared in the family for generations her mother had begun tutoring her using the books and resources in their family library. It was only earlier that year that she had come across something that made her want to avoid and at the same time keep a close eye on her brother. It was the ritual for immortality with a drawing of some long dead king that supposedly tried to complete it. The person in the drawing looked too similar to Ivan for her to overlook and so she began all but stalking her brother. That was how she learned of his blackmail of Madeline. Knowing the ritual she thought the best way to help the girl was to tell someone in her family, which she did. But Francis hadn't done anything. Now it seemed Madeline had done something and upset Ivan. Had she broken up with him? Most likely.

"Ah, Natalia~"

Natalia was drawn from her inner musings by her brother standing over her in the doorway, a dark smile playing on his face.

"Brother! Do you need something?"

"Da, I would very much like to know if in all your snooping about lately you had learned of what was between Madeline and myself. You see it would be very bad for both of us if you were the one to tell her friends about our arrangement. Well mostly bad for you." That dark smile never left his face as he stepped closer to her. Natalia found herself backing into the wall and squeaking when she met it.

"I I do not know what you are talking about brother. I do not know anything."

"Ah, you should not lie little sister. It is very bad and only gets you in more trouble." The smile turned to a frown as Ivan grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Her eyes met his and she suddenly felt very afraid. Not thinking twice she brings up her hands and shouts, "Svet izgnat' t'mu!" And a blinding light appears. Startled and blinded by the brightness Ivan releases Natalia and she bolts down the hall. She hears Ivan cursing her and his heavy footfalls as he follows after her. She throws a hand out behind her, not slowing down and calls out again. "Putanitsa." The rug in the hall seems to come to life and tangle about Ivan's feet tripping him. She hears the thud as he hits the floor and hurries for the front door. "Otkryt'." The door opens on its own and she finds herself outside and bolting down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so what do you guys think? Oh this is turning out so well. I'm just as excited for what happens next as you all seem to be. Just so I don't get questions about what Natalia is using to cast spells with, its Russian. The first one is just 'light banish the darkness' the other two are simple commands of 'tangle' and 'open'. Magic, so easy anyone with Google Translate can do it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis had gotten home after leaving his cousins' house and quickly made dinner. Something about the whole thing was nagging him. He remembered how on his first day, and having only just barely seen her, Gilbert had known exactly what was going on. Of course he had left like the others when talk of magic and reincarnation had gotten to intense for him. however the whole situation just seemed too fantastical for him. He set down his plate at the table and began to eat when he heard a hurried knock at his door. Confused he stands and heads for the door. The knocking picking up again after only a few short moments.

"I am coming, no need to break down the door." He opened to door and saw Natalia, looking slightly worse for wear and shaking from the cold October breeze. He noted she didn't have on shoes or a coat and frowned.

"Francis!" She practically threw herself at him and he caught her in his arms before helping her in the rest of the way.

"Natalia? What is wrong, ma cheri? You look dreadful?"

He leads her to a seat at the table before putting together a plate for her and setting it down in front of her.

"Its Ivan. Some, somehow he figured out I must have told someone about what he was doing to Madeline. He was, he got very angry."

Francis stared in shock at the petite girl at his table.

"I suppose Madeline did not waste time on breaking things off with him. Do not worry, Ivan will not be able to do anything to you or Alfred. We'll all back both of you up."

Natalia nods, but doesn't seem to relax at the assurance of safety.

"Francis?"

"Oui."

"It won't stop him."

Again Francis stared in shock at the girl.

"What do you mean? He may have influence over people at school but he can hardly cause any real harm." Francis was beginning to worry. The accusations that Ivan could use magic by Arthur were beginning to seem like a scary possibility, even if Francis didn't believe in that sort of thing.

Frowning Natalia studied her lap before looking up and around for something. Spotting the butter dish in the center of the table she flicked her wrist at it and muttered a command. "Rost." The dish rose from the table a few inches and Francis stared at it transfixed. "Vniz." The dish lowered back tot he table and settled back into its spot. "Ivan isn't truly my brother. Mother may have birthed him but there has always been something... different about him."

"Like he is older than he appears?"

Natalia looks, with some surprise, at Francis.

"Yes. My family is very old and we used to be well known for our abilities in the art of magic. Though with time the bloodline thinned and the magic faded. I am the first in our family for generations to be able to use magic. But I suspect that Ivan can cast spells just as easily, perhaps more easily. He is very dangerous and he could easily do much worse to Madeline and her brother if not stopped."

"How would we stop him?"

Natalia shakes her head. "I'm not sure. I believe he may be a king from centuries ago that is rumored to have attempted a ritual of immortality but I can't prove it. And even if I could what good would it do. We would need to seal him and I alone do not have the power to do so. We would need a coven's help in sealing him and the chances of finding one in time are slim."

"Mon Dieu!" Francis hangs his head, his hand covering his face slightly. "Arthur was not so crazy after all."

"Hmm?"

"We know about the ritual. Gilbert, the new boy that started this week, he's had dreams for years of a man that looks like Ivan and a girl that looks like Madeline. He said that they always end with the man killing the girl in this ritual for immortality. Arthur told us that Ivan most likely remembers everything from that life as if death was just a long sleep from which he awoke when he was reborn."

Silence engulf the two teens as they think over what has been shared.

"You did not believe him when he told you, why believe me?"

"Natalia, ma cheri, he did not give me a display before going off about his ideas on just how dangerous Ivan was."

"I see." She fidgets a bit with her hands.

"Natalia, cheri, I doubt you wish to go home, especially after all that has been revealed. Would you like to stay the night here? We can go over and talk to Arthur tomorrow and try and figure out some way of stopping Ivan."

Natalia nods and the two finish the meal before Francis shows Natalia to a guest room for the night.

"Thank you Francis."

"Do not worry about it cheri. It is the least I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning Madeline and Alfred were getting themselves ready to head over to the shop Arthur's mother ran when there was a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone and worried it may be Ivan the two cautiously went to the door and Alfred opened it to reveal Francis and Natalia.

"Crazy or not, I believe you now Alfred."

"Huh?"

Alfred watches in surprise as Francis pushes his way in with Natalia and hurriedly closes the door. Madeline blinks in confusion at Francis' appearance and takes note that Natalia is wear one of her cousin's coats rather than her own.

"Natalia?"

Natalia offers a small smile to Madeline, I am glad to see you are well. I have also heard that you have ended things with Ivan. I am happy for you."

"Yeah, but why are you two here?"

Francis runs a hand through his hair and answers Alfred's question. "Ivan attacked Natalia yesterday after Madeline must have broken up with him. Somehow he figured out that she told someone what he was doing."

"He attacked you!"

"Natalia, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I am fine I managed to escape and went to Francis' home."

"Oui. But that is not why we are here. Natalia wishes to speak with Arthur about what is going on, but I do not know where his home is."

Madeline and Alfred share a look before Alfred speaks up. "Actually we were going over to his mother's shop to meet up with him, Lukas and Gilbert to figure out what to do about Ivan."

"Then you are already aware of how dangerous he is."

The siblings nod.

"We'll explain on the way."

The small group quickly finishes preparing to leave before heading out. Alfred and Madeline explaining what had happened after everyone left the day before and what decisions had been made. Natalia explained how Ivan had attacked her after she overheard his conversation with Toris and Alfred seemed to get upset that Ivan really was going to use his influence to get everyone picking on him again. Francis and Alfred told the girls about how they planned to combat the bullies and they seemed to agree that that was the least of their problems. By the time they had made it to the shop they had all been caught up on what was happening.

"What makes you think that will bloody work? You need to take this seriously!"

"Oh, you got a better plan?"

"Not at the moment but we can't just kill him, that would make us no better than he is."

Lukas was the first to notice the arrival of the other four and nods at them, raising an eyebrow at the unexpected additions.

"Why not? He'd probably kill us given the chance. We know he'd kill Maddie at least."

"That's besides the point and certainly doesn't make it right."

"Uh, excuse me, but could you two finish it up. I think we have a plan that might just work."

Gilbert and Arthur stop in their argument when Madeline speaks up, drawing their attention to the new arrivals.

"Yes, well..."

"Maddie! You made it. Francis? I thought you didn't want to believe this stuff?"

"It is rather hard to ignore when someone manages to give you a first hand example."

"Huh?"

"I made his butter dish float." Natalia brushes past him and over to Arthur and Lukas. "We need to seal him. Ivan can't be left as he is, he is much too dangerous. Sealing him will make it appear as if he got amnesia and leave him powerless to try anything like this again."

Arthur just looks at Natalia, working his jaw like a fish before frowning. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Alfred comes up behind him and wraps him tightly in his arms, cuddling him. "Aww, don't think about it too much Artie. Nat's had months to think of a solution to the Ivan problem, you're only just starting on it."

"Months?" Natalia nods at Lukas' question.

"I haven't found a seal yet, but then again I was mostly looking at ones I could perform by myself. Most of the ones I did find required a coven of at least three. But I suppose we have that covered now."

"Of course. But most seals also require the one being sealed to be physically restrained so the seal can attach. I doubt Ivan will just sit there nicely for us while we attempt this."

"True."

"We do have Gilbert."

"Huh? Why does that make a difference?"

Lukas stares at him. "You more than anyone want to keep Madeline safe. What better way than to have to go head to head with him. You already established that your plan would be to kill him. This way you at least get to beat him down."

"Yeah, but have you seen that guy? I can't take him on, not by myself."

"I am well aware of that, and I doubt that Alfred and Madeline will let you go at it alone, but along with your dreams you probably gained some combat experience. Experience you will need to draw on in order to make it out of this."

"Oh joy."

"Now Natalia, what can you tell us about this seal you want us to place on Ivan?"

The rest of the day was spent working out the details of the fight and which seal to use. It was explained to Gilbert that he would need to keep Ivan within a certain area and get him to the center of the area when the spell they cast was at its peak. Alfred and Madeline agreed to stay mostly out of the fight unless one of the three casters was being directly targeted. Francis spoke up at this point and said he would help too, volunteering to stay by Natalia's side and make sure she was not interrupted. Arthur was paired with Alfred and Madeline with Lukas after that.

After some argument it was decided that the school had the best lay out for the plan. The central courtyard was large enough and open enough for Gilbert to put up a fight without being backed into a corner. It also allowed for Lukas, Arthur and Natalia to surround Ivan without being too noticeable. They also decided that the sooner this happened the better, which meant that Madeline, Alfred and Gilbert would need to brave school for Monday in order to complete the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of seven meet up outside the school Monday morning, finalizing plans and making sure someone was there to watch Alfred, Gilbert and Madeline's backs throughout the day. Alfred also makes note that Madeline seems to be avoid Gilbert while he just sends her a look that screams 'beaten and lost puppy' at how she does seem to be avoiding him. When they break up Alfred heads to class with Arthur and is uncharacteristically quiet. Which makes the brit beside him more nervous then he had ever been.

"Hey Artie?"

Arthur seems to sigh in relief when Alfred breaks the silence between them. "Yes, what is it Alfred?"

"I know Gilbert really likes Maddie and I know he'd be good for her given everything that's going on. But Maddie doesn't really seem to like him back. Or maybe she does but she seems to be avoiding him."

Arthur looks over at Alfred in surprise, surprise that he had picked up on that. "Do you want to play matchmaker and get them together Alfred?"

"Yeah, so will you help me?" He beams a smile at the shorter boy.

"Of course you wanker, but first lets deal with Ivan."

"Sweet."

To say the rest of the day went as well as the morning would have been a lie. In just the first hour Alfred had had spitballs, gum, erasers and nasty notes thrown at him. What possible made it worse was that the teachers acted like he wasn't even there or nothing wrong was happening. Alfred put on a brave front, he knew this was because of Ivan. He wouldn't let it get to him. When he was going between classes he was tripped, pushed, shoved into a locker and nearly late, and without Arthur staying by his side he most likely would have been. Arthur was the best thing to happen the whole day, Alfred concluded. When someone would do something to Alfred, Arthur would glare at them or yell until they left then help Alfred recover from what had been done. By the time lunched rolled around both were thoroughly exhausted and just plopped down into their seats at the table. They were soon joined by all of their friends, Madeline and Lukas. They hadn't expected Lukas to bring his friends though.

"This is Mathias, Berwald and Tino. When I told them what Ivan was doing they asked how they could help." Everyone at the table nodded at the new arrivals in greeting. While everyone was chatting amiably Lukas' brother, Erik showed up with some of his friends and joined the group. Needless to say, lunch was a welcome respite for Alfred from having to deal with the bullies.

When lunch ended though Alfred realized Arthur wasn't in a single one of his afternoon classes. Which caused him to begin to loose it. Fortunately Berwald and Tino shared his next class with him. He was surprised that things toned down with them sitting with him in class. They had him sit in a corner and they took up two of the desks around him, effectively blocking anyone from being able to throw things at him. It also seemed that the bullies were nervous about doing things around Tino, which was odd to Alfred cause he seemed so easy going and motherly. He mentioned it to Berwald, who just smiled.

"Motherly is correct, but he is motherly like a mother bear and they know that. Right now he is protecting you. Lukas told us more about what Ivan was doing. We will be there this afternoon to help."

"You mean you believe all of that!"

Berwald nods. "Of course. Tino's family is like Lukas'."

"So he can..." Alfred wiggles his fingers a bit and Berwald nods again.

The next few classes went the same since it seemed that Alfred shared both with Tino. He was grateful for the help.

When school finally let out the group met up behind the gym. Those that showed up were Madeline, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, Lukas, Francis, Natalia, Tino, Berwald and surprisingly Matthias.

"You didn't have to come Anko."

"Aww, come on Norge, you know you love it when I'm around. Besides no one's better at watching your back than me."

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"I know you're planning to take on Ivan."

Lukas glares at the taller boy for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine you can help, but don't get in the way."

With the slightly larger group, they had to explain the plan to the new members and also decided to rearrange things a bit to draw in Ivan. It was decided that Gilbert and Madeline would take up the center positions and keep Ivan occupied while Natalia, Lukas and Arthur cast the seal. Tino would provide back up for Gilbert and Madeline should things get messy and Francis, Alfred, Matthias and Berwald would keep the casters safe. They quickly made their way to the courtyard but were surprised to see that Ivan was already there, smiling that creepy smile.

"Ah, privet comrades. How nice of you to all show up with my girlfriend, da?"

Gilbert puts Madeline behind himself and glares at Ivan.

"She isn't your girlfriend you bastard. And we won't let you hurt her."

Ivan's smile vanishes to be replaced by a frown. "Foolish little prince. Do you really expect to stop me. You couldn't the last time and you won't this time."

"Yeah, just try me you arschloch." The two boys charged each other and began to fight. While they did the others moved into position. Even if Ivan had beat them there it didn't change their plans.

Madeline watched in shock as Gilbert fought with Ivan. It was obvious he was outmatched. Ivan was larger and stronger than Gilbert. After only a few more minutes the fight looked to be ending as Ivan gripped Gilbert by the hair, ready to smash his fist into his face. Madeline charged forward then and wrapped her arms around Ivan's arm that he was punching with. It stopped his attack but he simply took the opportunity to fling Gilbert away and grab onto Madeline. She let out a short cry of surprise and then pain as she was pulled tightly against Ivan.

"This may not have been how I planned things but I will have you this time."

"No, I will never come to you willingly!"

"I beg to differ. Perhaps focusing on family won't do it but I can still threaten the prince. Be willing and I will let him survive this. Struggle and you both die."

Madeline stares with wide eyes, her gaze flicking over to Gilbert who was just beginning to regain his feet from having been thrown. He seemed to be holding on arm in pain and was favoring a leg. There was no way he could continue. She looked at the others, she could see they had only just begun the casting and noted that she and Ivan were right were they needed him. If she did this she would most likely die, but Ivan would still be sealed. She knew that was the more important part here. Sending a small, silent apology to Gilbert she turns back to Ivan and nods.

"Just please do not hurt him."

"You have my word." Ivan grins wickedly and holds up his hand as if he were holding a knife. His hand glows and a decorative silver blade takes shape from the light. He lowers his lips to take Madeline's when Gilbert lets out a cry of anger.

"No!"

Gilbert had watched as Madeline looked at him then at the others and saw as she seemed to reach a decision. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she turned to Ivan and nodded her head as she said something to him quietly. When Ivan had summoned the blade to his hand he snapped. Injured or not he wouldn't watch this, not again. He couldn't watch his princess die. Crying out in anger he made a stumbling charge at Ivan.

Tino, standing by diligently, had been working to cast a spell on Gilbert since the fight began. He knew that Gilbert was outmatched in this fight. Lukas had shared with him the story of the prince that Gilbert had been. Fortunately Tino had just the spell to use on their prince. As he watched Madeline caught by Ivan and Gilbert struggling to stand he prayed he would finish in time.

"Kehohan valo, tuoda esiin mennesyyden ja anna valon vanguish taman pahan."

Just as Gilbert was beginning his charge Tino completed his spell. Gilbert hardly noticed as he was bathed in light, didn't notice as his posture changed so he was now holding a long sword. His arm and leg seemed to heal and as the light was shed it formed a cloak and armor. Upon reaching Ivan he brought the sword up instinctively to block the dagger. It caught Ivan off guard as he stared into the glaring eyes of the prince. Gilbert pushed back on the dagger, forcing Ivan to stumble and release Madeline, who was quickly pushed behind her prince.

"Well this is actually kind of awesome." He brings up the sword and points it at Ivan. "You won't hurt her. I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

Ivan glares at Gilbert. "If that is how you wish it, then so be it!" Wind began to swirl about Ivan, picking up speed and tossing leaves and litter about. With a cry the dagger he is holding becomes a sword and he levels it at Gilbert. The two charge each other and their blades meet with a thunderous clang. They dance and parry. Fighting so elegantly that it is hard to believe this could be a battle to the death. Suddenly the whole courtyard begins to glow with shades of blue, white and green. Gilbert takes this as the signal and draws Ivan to the center of the courtyard. Once there he throws caution tot he wind and plunges his sword into the tail of Ivan's coat, pinning him in place. Ivan swings his blade around, catching Gilbert on the shoulder as he attempts to dodge back. As Ivan seems to be pulling free of the blade pinning his coat Tino calls out.

"Tappi!"

The blade seems to twist and curve before wrapping about Ivan, holding him in place. Clutching his shoulder Gilbert pulls back, grabbing Madeline and pulling the both of them out of the circle of light. Ivan cries out as the light intensifies, cursing Gilbert and the rest of them. But there is no power in it as as suddenly it began the light fades to reveal a slumped and unconscious Ivan still held in place by the blade Gilbert had wielded. Natalia is the first to move, rushing toward Ivan to check on him. When she reaches him the blade, as well as Gilbert's armor, fade into motes of light.

Natalia cautiously rouses Ivan and he blinks up at her with blank, empty eyes.

"Ivan?"

Ivan blinks and looks confused for a moment. "Who is Ivan?"

Natalia seems to sigh in relief as she helps Ivan to stand and begins explaining that he had hit his head and she was going to take him to a doctor. She leads the newly amnesiac Ivan out of the courtyard with Francis following close behind and offering to drive them.

Everyone else in the courtyard breaths a sigh of relief, except Gilbert. It seems that when the armor faded he was left with all his injuries including the ones from when he had the armor. He winced in pain as Madeline looked over his arm and determined it broken. He had several cuts and bruises covering him as well, the worst being the one on his shoulder. He had also sprained his ankle.

"We'll need to take you to a doctor also Gilbert." Madeline carefully helped Gilbert to his feet and supported him as they walked out of the courtyard. They pause at the entrance and Madeline looks back to Alfred. He seems to know what she is asking and digs into his pants pocket for the keys to his truck. He tosses them to her with a smile as she catches them.

"Drive carefully ok."

Madeline nods and the two continue on their way.

Arthur steps up beside Alfred after they are gone, a soft smile on his face. "Seems we don't need to worry about being matchmakers after all. They seem to have figured things out on their own."

"Yep." Alfred then turns to Arthur with a beaming smile."Oh Artie~"

"Hmm?" Arthur turns to Alfred just in time to meet his lips with his own. He is surprised at first but soon enough kisses the other back. When Alfred pulls away he is still smiling that same smile he always seems to show.

"You were great today."

Arthur blushes bright red and begins stuttering as the rest of those in the courtyard laugh heartily at the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only one more chapter of this to go and its just the wrap up. Thank you all for reading this, especially those that have favorited and alerted this. And as always please review.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the wrap up chapter.

After they had taken care of Ivan the group was quick to let those that were picking on Alfred know it would not be tolerated. Between Tino, Arthur and the rest of his friends Alfred was relieved of the bullying. It also didn't hurt that the gay rights parade they planned went off without a hitch later that week. It surprised everyone though when Matthias and Lukas showed up with a ribbon binding their hands. When asked Lukas said it was Matthias' idea for showing everyone they were together. Matthias hadn't been able to keep the smile off his face the entire day after that.

The day after everything had gone down with Ivan, Francis had shocked everyone though by sitting beside Natalia and announcing that the two were going out as of Monday. Natalia had blushed and tried to look put out by the announcement but when Francis wrapped her in a gentle hug and kissed her cheek, she did not push him away. Gilbert and Antonio had promptly congratulated their friend.

No surprise to anyone was that Gilbert and Madeline had gotten together. With one arm in a cast and the other in a sling so he wouldn't tear his stitches Gilbert had pouted down at his lunch. Everyone had looked at him with some pity given that because of his sprained ankle he had to be in a wheel chair. Madeline hadn't hesitated at seeing his state though and quickly sat beside him and fed him his lunch with a smile. Her excuse was that he had gotten hurt so badly protecting her but everyone else knew it was more than that. Gilbert, despite his miserable state, couldn't have been happier to have his princess nursing him back to health.

As for Ivan. Because of his total amnesia his family had sent him to a hospital that specialized in 24 hour care. Most of the patients were older than Ivan, but he didn't seem to mind. He also seemed to make a friend from one of them. An older gentleman that had lost the use of his legs from age. The two were often seen out in the gardens admiring the sunflowers together and chatting amiably about whatever crossed their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> It really is for this story too, all wrapped up with a neat little bow. Thank you very much to all my reviewers, your comments really made my day and helped me to find the drive to just get this done. that and the threats of bodily harm but anyway thank you for enjoying this and please feel free to read some of my other stories. As always please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Yeah Maddie really died in Promises, poor Gilly. But he's gotten a second chance it seems.
> 
> Not very long but this is only meant to introduce our main characters and give you an idea of their histories. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I know I am. Review please.


End file.
